


A Quick Kylux Drabble

by KylosLeftTit



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Drabble, Kylo Ren in Love, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Terrible accents, discord causes wild things, idk man, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylosLeftTit/pseuds/KylosLeftTit
Summary: It's playtime.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	A Quick Kylux Drabble

*Kylo enters the room, Hux is seated in the center playing Donkey Kong on the intergalactic Atari 9000 and Kylo regards him coldly.*

“OI MAYTE WANNA PLAY SUM FACKEN GAYME TOIME BRUV” says Hux excitedly.

*Kylo removes his helmet staring deeply, longingly into Hux’s soulless eyes, they’re dark and empty like that of a snowman’s but he looks deeper as Hux reaches out to hand him the controller but then stops just short of Kylos outstretched fingertips.

“OI BUH IF YOU PRAFFA WE CAN JOOST FOOKEN PULL OUR FOOKEN DILLYWONKERS OUT AND HAVE A QUICK POSH WANK” Hux said.


End file.
